


Little piece of heaven

by Veronibell



Series: My piece of heaven [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronibell/pseuds/Veronibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was part way through finding the remote to turn the TV off when the sound of familiar laughter filled the room. Looking up at the screen he was greeted by a set of familiar green eyes, dark auburn hair and a big smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little piece of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic in this fandom, originally posted over on LJ
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, so please don't sue me. Not intened to be a reflection of those people bearing these names

Waking up Brad could hear the sounds of the flat screen in the living room. Slowly he became aware of the empty space next to him. Lying on his back Brad realised what day it was.

 

_Shit!_

 

He wasn't panicking. Brad didn't panic. He was double timing it down the stairs and into the lounge. Nate wasn't there but his coffee was still sitting on the counter. He was part way through finding the remote to turn the TV off when the sound of familiar laughter filled the room. Looking up at the screen he was greeted by a set of familiar green eyes, dark auburn hair and a big smile. Brad swallowed heavily at the sight.

 

_Fuck._

 

That smile had been wiped away in a moment, when some drunk ass had sideswiped their car late one night. The fury rose before he could police it. As tempting as it sometimes was to find the whiskey tango dipshit fucktard and teach him a lesson, he had given up being actively angry with the culprit. Nothing good had come from the times that temptation was nearly an action – they had lost their daughter. Only anger, a few broken knuckles and a seemingly impenetrable wall between him and Nate had been left behind. Instead he been left watching the life he remembered sharing with Nate and Lucy slip away.

 

The night that he and Nate's world had been shattered Nate had barely been able to react to the news. Brad had been less contained. They had shifted a picture to cover the hole in the wall that they had never bothered to fix, and ended up reframing several of the other photos. Now he focused on the video playing. Ray and Walt had put this one together for the funeral - they had mysteriously gotten their hands on home videos from over the years. In the span of ten minutes it showed not only the life of their girl but also the life that he and Nate had created. Brad watched as Nate held his daughter over his heart while she slept, saw Nate smiling as she took her first steps and said her first words. He saw himself teaching her to ride a bike and how to surf, reading bedtime stories, saw her laughter and joy at Bravo BBQ's. He saw her life in the space of ten minutes, and watching, he also saw the moments that weren't recorded, the arguments and the tears. More pride than could ever have been caught on film. He knew then where he would find Nate.

 

**

 

Nate sat in the grass by his daughter’s gravestone. He missed his girl so much. He had never thought that he could be a father but when his ex had turned up with a... with their two month old he could never have turned her away. She said she couldn’t do it any longer, but wanted Nate, who had killed people to raise the little girl. Grace had put the little girl, Lucy, in his arms, kissed her forehead and walked away without a backwards glance. He had been stunned, and it had been Lucy’s cries that had first informed Brad of this new addition to their household. Brad picked Lucy up with a familiarity born of nieces and nephews and rocked her, “What are we, neighbourhood baby sitters?”

 

“No,” he replied, “that was my ex. This is my daughter. Brad, meet Lucy. Lucy, meet your new dads." The little girl opened her eyes and he started at the similarities obvious when she was still so young. From that moment Lucy brought light to his life. Raising his daughter with Brad had not always been sunshine and rainbows, but he would not have ever given it up by choice. He was so lost in his memories that he did not notice his tears, or Brad walking up beside him.

 

"Hey," Brad said, and Nate turned to look up at Brad in the cool morning light.

 

"Hey," Nate replied, his voice choked up. Silently Brad held out his hand. Nate took it and let himself be pulled up and to a warm solid body.

 

"You should have woken me, I miss her too." 

 

Nate could feel the raw emotion that was being forcibly contained in those words. He gave into the jumble of emotions in him and resting his head on Brad's shoulder he said "She would have been 21 today. Our little girl would have been an adult today." Nate paused before saying what had terrified him earlier "I had started to forget what her laugh sounded like. How she smiled when she was with Ray or Walt or you. I was starting to forget her." Brad tightened his arms around him, "That’s impossible, she was ours. Seventeen years worth of smiles, laughs and tears could never be forgotten."

Brad was right, neither of them could forget.


End file.
